


Black Death

by BlackButler



Category: Horror - Fandom, bLACK dEATH - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, black death, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:04:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackButler/pseuds/BlackButler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is one of the peices of work I had to hand in to my teacher. Normally I don't write poems because I am terrible at them. But this one im quite proud of and wanted to share it with all of you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Death

It’s cold and wrathful, it speaks my name,  
Daring and truthful, it plays the game.  
It silently sleeps, waiting for prey,  
It waits and stalks, until that day.

It will rise and strive, from the dead,  
It’ll chain you up, and there it will be fed.  
Enter your blood, like a ghost of white,  
To watch you struggle, with all your might.

Without a jerk, it’s like a rhyme,  
You’ll never know, you don’t have the time.  
Filling its urge, it will engulf you whole,  
Moving and wanting, it will eat your soul.

With its hands, it will intrude,  
Its eyes will watch, you are its food.  
Into your flesh, its teeth will sink,  
Paralysed movement, you can’t even think.

But alas, you move, no giving up now,  
You push it away, it floats like a cloud.  
It moves to the left, then to its right,  
Not sure to attack, not sure to fight.

You see it move, it’s soundless steps.  
From the inside you cry, you silently wept,  
But your heart keeps beating, you can’t stop now.  
You can’t give up, you can’t bow down!

Through you can’t fight, you instantly run,  
It gives chase, it thinks it’s won.  
You keep on running, your breaths are weak.  
It’s right behind you, your body it seeks.

Your legs buckle and fall to the ground,  
Close your eyes, hear your heart pound.  
You know it’s time, ready to die,  
But nothing happens, you let out a sigh.

Looking over your shoulder, you can see,  
It is burning, its moving and yelling its plea.  
But you sit still, and watch it burn,  
Burn to the ground, watch it yearn.

Take a cool breath; it’s gone forever,  
You don’t know how, but it wasn’t very clever.  
You stand up, to an empty town.  
No one in sight, not a sound.


End file.
